Metamorphosis
by ghostlover860
Summary: Can a few words of fate can change ones life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphosis **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now?" I worried out loud. I turned my head toward the clock hanging on the wall of my apartment. 'Crap I'm late!' Hopefully the guild was still in one peace when I got there. I jumped out of bed and hurried out the door.

I started heading towards my guild Fairy Tail, but on impulse I took my time to reach the guild. When I reached the guild I opened the doors without a single sound. The guild was as crazy as always. I was greeted by Natsu.

Wow! This is the first time being greeted by someone in three months! Ever since Lisanna came "_back from the dead" _I have become invisible. It's like nobody knows I'm here and that I have feelings.

"Hey Luce!" said Natsu in a cheery voice.

"Hi Natsu!"

"Lucy we need to talk." Natsu replied in a suddenly serious voice.

"What is it Natsu?" I said in a confused and shaken voice. I knew only bad news would come out of his mouth.

"I was wondering if you would be ok if you got kicked out of the group so Lisanna could join the group."

After he said that my heart felt like it had gotten stabbed a thousand and then got crushed by ten tons of iron. Suddenly I felt nothing. All my feelings seemed to depleted away. Soon after I felt incredible power flow through me.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. She slowly lifted up her head. Instead of seeing warm chocolate brown eyes I saw deep blood red ones replacing then. I was in pure shock.

"L-Lucy?" I said in terror.

"Ok... define ok." Lucy spat out with hatred in her voice.

She turned around and exited the guild. Everyone was silent for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 1: Finding Part 1 **

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

_Previously:_

_Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. She slowly lifted up her head. Instead of seeing warm chocolate brown eyes I saw deep blood red ones replacing them. I was in pure shock. _

_"L-Lucy?" I said in terror, _

_"Ok... define ok." Lucy spat out with hatred in her voice. _

_She turned around and exited the guild. Everyone was silent for the rest of the day. _

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

_Lucy's P.O.V. _

I power walked all the way home. I opened my apartment

door and closed it silently behind me. I slid to the floor groaning. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to deal with this any more.

"I should leave." I thought out loud.

I started to pack my quickly bags; when I was done I took a quick deep whiff of myself. I scrunched up my nose. I smelled worse than two month old fish that Happy left under the hot sun of summer to dry. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower as I always do in the afternoon. While stripping my clothes off I caught a glimpse of red eyes in the mirror.

I froze on spot. I turned my head slowly, all the way towards the mirror and was greeted by red eyes instead of brown ones. 'What's going on? How did I get these? How long have I had red eyes?' I thought. Questions started to overflow my head. I sighed and climbed in the bathtub and began my shower. When I was done I got dressed took my bags and headed out the door.

Luckily the train station was not far from here because I needed to get out of here fast. I practically ran all the way to the train station with my head facing down so nobody could see my abnormal eyes. I jumped onto the closest train which surprisingly led to Clover Town. It was more peaceful without Natsu's motion sickness. My face turned sour. 'Natsu...' I thought bitterly.

Soon the train came to complete stop. I grabbed my stuff and headed off the train. "_BOOM!"_ thunder crackled. I walked out the train station only to be greeted by pouring rain. I mentally groaned. I headed toward the mountain to find shelter.

Soon I came across an old abandoned cottage. 'Shelter is shelter.' I thought to myself while entering. When I came in it was surprisingly neat. It had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a bedroom with two beds. "I could live here from now on." I thought out loud. I put my luggage in the bedroom and plopped down on the nearest bed. I fell into a sleepless slumber.

When I woke up I was surprised to find two grey eyes staring at me.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**Authors Note:**

**Read and Review. If you have any ideas tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 3: Finding Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: A special shout out for ShadowtoLight and theSlayerPlayer.**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXXXX XXX XXX **

_Previously: _

_I put my luggage in the bedroom and plopped down on the nearest bed. I fell into a sleepless slumber. _

_When I woke up I was surprised to find two grey eyes staring at me. _

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

_Nobody's P.O.V. _

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy fell backwards on the floor bumping her head.

"Ow..." Lucy sniffled turning into chibi form.

"Get over it." exclaimed a feminine voice.

"Who are you" Lucy asked her sending an accusing look toward the female.

"What are you doing in my house?" she shot back.

"O-oh, this is your house?" Lucy asked; apparently stunned.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" questioned the feminine voice.

"I-l didn't m-mean to intrude. I- it was ra- raining hard and it wa-"

"You were looking for shelter. Yeah I get it. I was once like you. Well somehow the fates and their weirdest thinking have decided for you to come here. By the way, my name is Yuki." [Pronunciation: (you-key) Meaning: (snow) Appearance: Blue straight hair #knee length, grey eyes, white tank top, teal shorts, and hiking shoes.]

"So why were you looking for shelter? You seem like a well fed person." Yuki pointed out.

"This is going to be a long story so get comfortable." Lucy exclaimed. She cleared her throat. "It all started when I felt bad vibes while walking to the guild...

**Five minutes later...**

and here I am now." Lucy explained.

"Wait you said red eyes?" Stated Yukino.

"Yup"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!

"Ehh, maybe because I just met you like ten minutes ago?"

"Whatever. Let's head to the basement."

"Basement? This place has one of those?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Yuki said while opening the closest revealing a tiny door.

Lucy groaned as she tried to make through the door.

"Come on! Move your fat butt!"

"For your information my butt is the average size!"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**A/N: Come on guys. Pleases review! Say 'hi' or even say what you ate for breakfast. By the way I need suggestions of who I can ship Yuki and Lucy with.**

**So...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
